The school for hybrids : Eclipse ( a wings of fire fanfic ! )
by Nadder99
Summary: This is the story of Eclipse , a nightwing and icewing hybrid , who gets kidnapped by a secret nightwing school for hybrids . This school was made as a backup weapon for the nightwings . It also takes place 50 years before the sandwing succession AKA the war with burn , blister and blaze . INPORTANT ! IF you see any code , or gibberish numbers , it is a copy-n-paste issue .
1. Chapter 1 : a dragon in a cave

Before the war , before the dragonets of destiny , but not before the nightwings moved homes , this is about Eclipse and his experience when he is kidnapped by the nightwings .

An off white dragon woke up to the sound of claws scraping on stone . This dragon was sleeping , and his purple eyes opened . He was hoping that they were dragons , because that meant that he could test his new trap .

His white wings twisted him around the grey turning chasms , the starry pattern shining all over the cave . He then twisted into a dive to see a troop of ten icewings , probably exploring the twisting caves . His crescent black claws hooked into the rough stone , as a malifecent grin stretched across his face . Little did they know , that they were about to be tricked by eclipse , the only living night and ice hybrid .

The big lead icewing was big and meaty , while all the rest were half of him . His big black eyes looked around , and then he stopped walking . Eclipse then grabbed his golden-tinted kazoole that he made , and blew in it . "is that... Walrus ?" said the dragon next to the lead , hearing the walrus call horn . "

Mmmmm... " said the lead , closing his eyes ."I can remember their call from anywhere " his eyes opened , and eclipse grabbed his spiffing machine . He strapped it to his chest , and put a filter with a walrus symbol on it . He then pushed and pulled a handle , causing a meaty smell to come out " time to feast , and follow that smell ! " said the white lead icewing , who's meaty feet made floomp ! ing noises down the caves .

As the troop ran down the hall while the smaller new flew low , eclipse glided through a higher cave , still puffing out the smell . The icewing's flew up to the cave where eclipse was running away from them he did a sharp left , sharp right , and the tight tunnel soon turned into a medium sized cave , with a big net in the middle , weaved out of sticks and melted iron . Eclipse hid behind a large stone , watching all the icewings crash into the net , that then shut at the top , leaving them all hanging like a big ball of dragons .

Eclipse then bursted out from his hiding place , his ivory cream scales glistening in the grey cave . As they all stared around on bewilderment , eclipse shot a blast of smouldering fire ice into the sky , orange and blue , twining together .He shot open his starry-night wings , and pulled on a lever on the wall . The lever then triggered his invention to react , making two small cannons shoot out white dust .

". Fear me . " he said , as the fat icewing broke the net as it fell with a crash . " run . " he said , and the icewings flew away in terror .

As soon as he was sure that they were gone , he smiled . " ha , that big chubby wimp . " he then reloaded the cannons , and put away his smell pump . He reached into a bag on his back and pulled out a pair binoculars . He strapped them to his head , and flew up , up , up into the caves . A small hole was at the top , just big enough for a head to go out . He fixed his binoculars , and saw the shapes of ten icewings , following one big lump with wings . " ha , " he said , and glided downwards . He knew that they would go back and tell all of the icewings there , and it would just become another old bar story . He then went outside from a small door , doing his usual hunting routine .

His purple eyes glares around for food , but he knew that he was full . He already caught three mice , a goat , and some sort of bird-thing , but maybe a mouse or two more and he would be happy . He trained himself at a young age to soar in the clouds so that nobody could find him . Just as he was nearing the edge of the ice kingdom , he saw a big , fat moose trotting around . Perfect , he thought , as he did a nosedive . The moose was oddly still , and just as something went ping ! At the back of his head , something hit him in the back of the head .


	2. Chapter 2 : your not the only one

He woke up feeling woozy and heavy . His big eyes opened , and he looked around . He was in some sort of chamber , made out of pale yellow sandstone . Sand clung to his scales as wind blew out of a window .

He looked out of it to see the dessert , and a couple more sandstone buildings . He then trotted to the door to see that it was locked .

He then pressed his face to the stone door , and looked out of a small window lengthwise of it . Across from him was another door like it , and a whole hallway full of them . How could I be so stupid ? , he wondered , hitting himself in the head with a wing .

A crossbreed kidnapped ? Who knows what whoever did this wants with me . The sound of a dragon walking was heard , and a jingling sound too . He jumped back as a pair of brown eyes stared at him , and black scales too . This mic holder dragon then unlocked how door , so that eclipse could see him .

He was massive , and craned over Eclipse . It took eclipse a moment to see a small brown eyed dragon next to him , who looked about two years old . " you look cool . " said the little black dragon , who then looked at his possible dad . " morrowseer , quiet down . " he said , and patted his son of the head .

 **author's note: yup , that's grumpy butt Morrowseer! Do you want to see what made him so horrible ? Then keep calm , and read on !**

" I am shadow , and I will be your instructor . Welcome to the nightwing training facility for hybrids . " he said , and then turned around . " what do you mean by hybrids ? " asked Eclipse , checking his bag to see if he still had it . " I mean that you are not the only multi-tribe dragon . " he answered , unlocked the door across from Eclipse . A large dragon stepped out , and he looked like a skywing . He arched his back , and put up a scorpion tail , and his red crest bristled . Shadow repeated the same things that he said to Eclipse , except the hybrid reacted different . " I should be back at my mountain right now ! " he said menacingly . " so what . I think it might be better for me to talk to all of you at once , rather than in this small hallway . " he then quickly unlocked all of the doors , and all of the dragons went to another large room . This one had a chandelier of bones and teeth hanging up high , and all of the dragons sat . After shadow was done explaining with the help of morrowseer , lhe told them all to form a circle . " we should all share our age , breeds , name and imtrests with each other . You first . " he said , and nudged a dragonet next to him . " I am lily , and I am 8 . I am part mudwing . " she gestured to her thick head and horns , and then her brown shoulders and back . " and part rainwing . " her under scales then turned into a rainbow of colours , and then she breathed fire into the air . " also , I lived with my really stupid dad , who thought my mom was a mudwing when he saw her . His troop died . " and then she nudged the dragon next to her . " I am luminescent . And I am seawing and skywing . " she then turned all her horns , claws , belly and eyes a glowing blue . " I am also 5 , and I love to read . " she then went to talk , but Stopped herself . " and you can call me lumi . " she then looked at the dragon next to her . it was the one that was the door across from Eclipse , and he looked sour . " I'm Vales , and I grew up in a cave with a pair of Sandwings who raised me . I am skywing and sandwing , and I am 9 . " he them stretched his neck out , and tried to be as tall as possible . The dragon next to him was a pale white , and smiled . " I am sharpoint , and I am 15 . I have fangs like rainwings do , and a prehensile tail . I am icewing ... And rainwing ." she curled up her tail , and showed her small fangs . Next to her was Eclipse , and her smooth scales touched him as she nudged him . " I am Eclipse , and I love to invent stuff . I am 7 , and I grew up in a cave , never knowing my parents . I named myself at a young age , when I saw an eclipse . I am nightwing and icewing . " and then he opened his wings , and shot a blast if flaming ice . All the dragons went Ooo , except for Vales , who was staring at the wall behind him . He then went to elbow the dragon next to him , but he only felt empty space . He looked to see a small dragon who had green scales , and a nasty expression on his long face . " I am stab , and I am 2 years old . " his blue eyes angrily stared at Vales as he barked a laugh . " I didn't know that you were training hatchlings . " he said to shadow , his orange eyes filled with triumph . Stab gave an insulted roar , and launched himself at Vales , his barbed tail curved like a scorpions . Vales grunted as the smaller dragon landed around his neck . " hey . " said shadow , his massive arms pulling them apart . " you may only fight in combat training , but for now , try to keep it clean . " Stab hissed at Vales , then stalked back to his spot . " did you say that you're two too ? " said morrowseer , who went up to Stab . " yes , and I am seawing and sandwing . I spent mtpy life hiding my barbed tail in the seawing school , but they eventually found out , by seeing my sandwing horns and face shape . I ran away looking for a new future , but those nightwings got me first . " he then turned right to see shadow watching the dragonets . " I guess that you all have some worth while talents , and I have already chosen roommates for you guys . " he looked down to see his son happily smiling . " and I am in one of them ! " said morrowseer with a little dance . " yes , you are . Now , all the males are with each other , and same with the females . The sun will be setting soon , and we will be eating at dusk . Yon can go back to your rooms . I will lead the girls , and my son will lead the boys . " he then turned left with all of the females with him . " Oooh , this is going to be fun ! Follow me ! " said morrowseer , bouncing down the hallway . All the dragons followed him , claws sliding on the sandy floor . He then opened a fusty door , that lead outside , into the dessert .


	3. Chapter 3 : the story of a hybrid

Eclipse stretched out his wings as the windy desert sand sticker to his scales , and got on his eyes . He saw Vales inhale the sand , and then cough . They were in a courtyard , and sand stretched on for miles in every direction . The courtyard was surrounded by many sandstone buildings , each a pale yellow colour . They were all brick , and morrowseer lead them into a smaller one . It was a hut , that was found and brown . The stick door opened , and the inside had ten small beds , each made of three planks of wood layer out by each other , then , a green died leaf sheet . Stab shot a blast of fire in the middle of the hut , where there was a small campfire . The three dragons explored the small shack , and then Morrowseer walked over to a small closet . " this is where you guys can keep your items , and store stuff . The closet had a couple shelves , some of them with scrolls on them . Vales walked over to one of the beds , and doves onto the sheets . He then curled up , his skywing horns poking out . Eclipse walked over to the closet , and pulled out a couple scrolls .

Animus : real or not ?

scavenger tales

the legend of darkstalker

A particular large purple scroll caught his attention on the back of the shelf . He reached his claws out and pulled out the scroll , with a dragon on the cover . It was a sketch of a pale blue dragon , with skywing horns , blue seawing light patches and gills , a sandwing barb , and nightwing wings . He was twisted into a turn , shooting out a blast of frozen ice . Eclipse was a little startled by his concerned expression . The title read latitude the hybrid in bold gold colours . He Took off the purple scroll cover , and started reading:

Latitude was one of the most unique dragons ever . His parents or where abouts are unknown , for he lived seventy years ago . He was feared in the sky , sand and night kingdom , and allied with the kingdoms of sea and mud . He was born out of a rainwing egg , with unbelievable talent . Many say that he was unkillable , or just a myth , but our recent studies say that he is still alive located near the sea kingdom .

There then was a picture of the sea kingdom , with red ink circling possible locations for latitude . He looked at another sketch of him and another dragon , who was skywing . The skywing was female , and looked a lot older than latitude . The next paragraph was called ; the fall of latitude . In suspense , Eclipse unrolled the scroll even more :

He fell madly in love with the queen of the skywings , patragora , who tricked him into thinking that she loved him back . Her secret was revealed when latitude went to surprise her with a wedding ring . Little did he know , at that time he saw her with her husband , vortex , and their three dragonets . In fury , he blasted ice at her husband , killing him , and stabbed patragora with his poisonous tail barb . Two out of three dragonets survived , both named falcon and scarlet . Left as the only heir , scarlet started her rain at the age of 12 . Nobody knows what happens to latitude after that , except for the rare sight every few years .

QwjA red wing smacked the scroll out of his claws , followed by a stamp on Eclipse's tail . "we're already three minutes late ." barked Vales , stomping to the door . Stab walked after him , leaving Eclipse with little Morrowseer . The wooden door creaked open , letting moonlight flood through the tiny cabin . A big gust of sandy wind smacked them all , making it hard to exit . It soon skimmed down , and they all left . Vales took a couple steps out , then looked around . What is he doing ? Thought Eclipse as he inhaled air through his nostrils . He then shot forward kicking sand in all directions . His large scarlet wings berated open and sprayed then with more sand as he launched into the sky . The moon outlined his red silhouette , as he put on a burst of speed ."hey , what are you doing ? " called Morrowseer , hopping up and down . "stupid , stupid dragon ." muttered stab , his blue eyes squinting . Eclipse then reached into his leather bag , and pulled out his binoculars . Just as he got his focus on Vales , something large and black cannoned into the dragon .

Nightwings


	4. Chapter 4 : escape may cause death

Three nightwings flew down to the ground , near eclipse and the others ." should we chain him ?" asked one of the nightwings , holding Vales down . "only his wings . Wonder why Shadow didn't do it to the rest of them . " a burly nightwing flew to them with some sort of grey chains , and wrapped the chains to Vales's wings , the nightwings then let go of him , and he hissed at them . " try to escape again , and there will be one less hybrid at this school . " they then all rushed back to the main building , meeting up with the rest of them for dinner . Eclipse grabbed a dead scorpion that was In Front of him as Vales and stab argued . " skywings Are the stupidest tribe in the world . " snapped stab , ripping off a goat's leg . " I thought that mudwings were the stupid ones . " Vales spotted back , ignoring the hurt look from lily ." at least I can fight rather than just running away at random . "Vales burned hot red ." I'm just happy not to be half fish ." he replied with an evil smile . The two dragons kept bickering and arguing while everyone else ate . Shadow watched with interest as they dissed it off . Eclipse grabbed a handful of dried scorpions , and headed off to a soft fur bed in one corner . wish I was at home , he thought ,I would be back to collecting rocks and vine to create my latest inventions . I would be back to eating mice and goat- and weird bird things . I would be back to solitude . He got distracted as a white icewing went to sit down next to him . "what's wrong ? " she said in her sweet voice , blue eyes looking into his purple ones . " I miss my caves . "he thought , mind wondering off into Into space . " don't worry ! We'll have fun here ." how much he doubted those words , but wanted then to be the truth so bad . "I'll tell you what . Meet me at midnight tomorrow , and we'll have some fun . " as she got up and walked away , her long white tail slithered away . He looked at the shelf of scrolls next to him , and pulled some out . The scrolls all were labeled operation crossbreed ."it would be nice of you could put those scrolls back . " huffed shadow , eyeing Eclipse . "yes ." mumbled Eclipse , shoving them back . What could be in that scroll ? Thought Eclipse . With a quick lunge , he grabbed one of the scrolls and shoved it in his bag . He then went to the large door , his stomach full . " I'll be going . " he said , curling his claws around the handle of the door . "where are you going ? "said a soft voice in the back. Behind the chaos of stab and Vales throwing food at each other , lily the rainwing mudwing hybrid sat with her tail curled over her talons . Swirls of yellow and pink went through her under scales , her tail in the process of turning blue . " just back to my room . " he answered back . She shyly coked her head , and sighed . " hey , do you want to explore this place with me ? "he asked , watching her scales shimmer brighter yellow . " um... Sure ! "she walked over to him , and they both went outside of the building .


	5. Chapter 5 : a new friendship

The moon shone even higher than when they left . Her scales faded into a pale yellow , as they stepped into the blue desert . The moon reflected light onto the sand grains , giving the desert a pale blue look to it . He turned left instead of walking straight to the male dragon's hut . "So , how was it like growing up with another dragon ? " he asked as they walked near the buildings ." my father wasn't the smartest , and his name was rock . He taught me how to hunt and talk , but never anything else . By the time I was three , I was smarter than he was . " Eclipse barked out a laugh , and she smiled . "it must have been lonely growing up in a cave by yourself ." said lily , the sky filling up with twinkling stars . "I never was really alone . Icewings would wonder in my caves , and I would scare them with tricks and inventions . As a kid , I wanted to see the ice kingdom and make a friend , so I flew down to their village of ice . They all screamed at me and threw discarded food at me , the guards even attacked me . They even called me freak . Ever since , I decided that all other are the enemy , until now , where I realize that there are more like me ." they approached a large tower , with a red and blue flag at the top . A large rectangular building was at the base , with light seeping through the windows . " don't worry . " she said softly . " I don't think that you're a freak . " They stopped In Front of the building , looking up the tower . "race you to the top !" said lily , shoving him back with a sprint ." hey , no flying ! " shouted , as she bursted through the door . He dived through a medium sized window , scraping his sides in the process , and collided with a nightwing . He was in some sort of library , but he want in the mood to stall around during a race . Papers went flying everywhere as he bursted threw the room . A long hall was outside of it , and he saw lily dashing threw it . He quickly caught up to her , and pushed her to the ground . She laughed as he jumped over her , taking the lead . A winding staircase was at the end of the hall , and he bursted towards it . She grabbed his tail , as they laughed and ran up the stairs . It winded up , up , up , until the top . The moon blinded eclipse's eyes as he reach the top the tower , panting hard . Lily shot out next to him , both of them laughing like crazy . " wow , your fast ! " she said between hiccups . " hey ! " a heavy voice sounded as they both remembered that nightwings were chasing them . They both flew up high , laughs increasing . " that was so- so- so... What's this feeling ? " said Eclipse , staring at her green eyes . " it's called having fun , silly ! " she said . " I never heard of that word in any of my books . " he answered back , smile fading from his face ." so , how did you get these books ? Did you figure everything out on your own ? " " well , hunting and eating was pretty easy to figure out on my own , but I was born with all of my books . I just remember having about 200-250 books , and learning how to read . " she smiled at him , and he then felt this awkward inner happiness for the first time .


	6. Chapter 6 : hiring a spy

The two of them walked back to the main building , wings sore . Eclipse saw the rest of them ,raving the building , dinner probably over . Stab and Vales were , still arguing , as they headed back to the shack . " bye . " she said in her high sweet voice , and she turned to leave . " bye- " sharpoint came up from behind lily , eyes burning . " oh . Hi , Eclipse . " she then turned to lily . " let us talk , llllllllillly... " she rolled her L's , and put a claw on lily shoulder firmly . They both walked back together , lumi leaving the building . " lumi ? " asked Eclipse , worried for whatever was going on between sharpoint and lily . " lumi nodded . " sure . I don't know much about either , but I can do that . " she then went to leave , and stopped herself . " how about when I flash my front claws twice , that means that we meet and talk . " " and when you flash your back claws once , everything is okay . " he continued for her . " sure . Deal ? " she raised up a claw . " deal . " they shook on it , then they both rushed back to their sleeping areas .

 **Authors note : yes I know that this chapter is short , but I will have lumi' perspective next ! ( I will not keep it at hers though . ) plus , any comments , questions or suggestions ? I am open to comments , unless you are just here to say " nanananana I hate your work ! "**


	7. Chapter 7 : double personalities

Lumi trailed sharpoint and lily as they headed back to the large hut . As soon as lumi shut the door , sharpoint pulled out a knife from her bed and held it to Lilly's throat , on top of her . " hey ! " choked out lily , hints of red blood around the blade . " stay away from Eclipse . He is mine . " lily choked out a " yes ! " and sharpoint backed away from her , blue eyes shining . Lumi sat on her head , her mind storing every piece of information like a person writing a story . Lily clutched her throat , scales green , white and blue . Lily then went to her bed . Lumi put her claws on her hips . She grabbed a piece of paper on the ground , and started writing on it . She then passed it to lily . Lily wrote on it again , and they kept doing this .

"Hey , why so bummed about Eclipse and sharpoint?

"Well , I liked... More than liked Eclipse . He was unique , and - why do you want to know ?

"Because- I , well... I want to help you .

Lily stared at the note with a confused expression

"Why help a dragon who is half stupid mudwing and the other half de sundial rainwing ?

"Because- it's not what you're made of- it's what you do that counts .

After lily finished reading the note , she handed it back to lumi . Lumi then burnt it to a crisp with fire . Lily smiled at her , and lumi gave a small smile back . As she gathered up her wool blanket around her , and huddled in to go to sleep . Opposite from her was sharpoint , who had her tail curled around her talons , and staring at lily and lumi . Lumi suddenly felt tired , and feel asleep .

Lumi awoke to hearing a shuffling noise . Her eyes peeled open to see a long whitefish bluish tail leaving the hut . Lumi quickly gathered herself , and left following the tail . Sharpoint curved around the buildings , eventually going into the desert . A gathering of cactuses were near her , and she turned into the gathering . Lumi then saw a coconut tree , and cracked a coconut over her head . All of the white goo seeped into her scales , and then she rolled in the sand . The perfect disguise , she thought .The sand stuck to her scales as she silently crawled along the desert . Just on the other side of the desert clearing , she could hear multiple voices . " I thought that you said he was already with you ! " whispered a heavy male voice , and from lumi looking near the cactuses , there must have been more dragons . "You can't rush me . " barked back sharpoint . "I excel at what I do , and it might take a while . Just wait back at another one of your hideouts , and let me complete my job . " a scowl was heard , and followed by some sort of movement . " don't forget about what happens if you fail . " said the male voice again ."" don't worry ; I won't . "


	8. Chapter 8 : rise and shine

Lumi rushed back to the hut , and jumped in a fountain on the way to rinse her dirty scales . The sun was not visible yet , but the sky was a really dark dark dark dark dark blue shade . By the time that she got in the hut and under her sheets , sharpoint was just entering the building . Lumi had trouble falling asleep , but eventually did so .

As all of them went into the main sandstone building , lumi was flashing her front claws more than twice . Lily was going to Eclipse , but sharpoint got in her way , hissing at her like a snake . vales and stab were- you guessed it , arguing about who's more " the dragon . " sharpoint rushed to eclipse big cheeky smile on her face , and lumi followed trying to show Eclipse her flashing patterns . " so , Eclipse . How did you sleep ? " she asked , in her good girl voice . " I slept well . How about you ? " " oh , just fine . " over the sound of them talking , lumi was in the background , making all sorts of hand gestures . By the time that they got inside , Eclipse didn't even see lumi . " hey , lily ! " said Eclipse cheerily , going over to the blue and orange hybrid . " oh . Hi Ecli . " Eclipse suddenly noticed how sad she was . " what's wrong ? Are you sick ? Are you hurt ? Did someone say someone say something mean ? " as his tail wrapped around hers , lily felt pink and magenta stretch across her scales , because she couldn't control them . " your scales ! " he said , looking at them turn embarrassed pink . " they just... Change colours . " she said , recalling a little more . " I'll have to get a book on what each colour means . " lily felt a tinge of nervousness , knowing that sometime in the future he will see her emotions all of the time , so gave a shy smile . Morrowseer came up to Eclipse , and smiled . " hey , clipsey ! " he said , jumping around . " um... " wanting to come up with a silly nick name for Morrowseer , he did so . " hey , MO-SEE ! " he then broke into laughter , as Morrowseer started to cry . " oh , sorry Morrowseer ! " the little dragon looked up at him with tears rolling down his scales . " sniff... Okay . " he ran back to his father , with more of a waddle to his step . " today , my brother , nightcall will be teaching you how to fight . NIGHTCALL! " a skinny nightwing entered the room , with armour on his face and a chest plate too . " I am nightcall , who will teach you how to fight . Fist , let's see what you all already know .

 **authors notes : any questions or suggestions ? Comment ! I am okay if you have an improvement , as long as it is not " u suck I hate you nananananana ! "**


End file.
